The Ones That Got Away
by 2019's Stardust Warrior
Summary: A two-shotter of romance, update on this story is inside. Archie is on the verge to marrying Betty and Veronica does not know when she's out somewhere in the world. Anyway when Betty goes on his last date with Archie while telling him the news he doesn't take it well but knows that it's for the best. M for a reason. Archie/Cheryl Archie/Betty
1. Cheryl's Last Dance

This is a three-shotter fic and once again, if I didn't say it before, I'm breaking my own rule on true love here for it was never mentioned of who ends up with Archie so please no flaming here. I don't care who Archie ends up with for I like Betty, Veronica, and Cheyrl equally. So to decide, I played a series of games, and this the end result. However don't get discouraged, if this becomes popular, I will do an alternate fic. So without further ado here is the fic.

Update: It has come to my attention that I had simply left out someone in the Archie Comics universe so with that being said what was going to be a three-shot fic will be two and this is now entitled under a new name.

Disclaimer: I may have bought a few of the comics to read and own, but I don't own Archie or Riverdale in a sense like it was entirely my idea of creating him, well you get the gist. So don't assume I do, believe me.

The Ones That Got Away

Chapter 1

Cheryl's Last Dance

It seemed like another day in Riverdale with the people being happy and everything especially some that is coming out of Pop Tate's chocolit shoppe after they were full of food. Days back it was noted that Archie's music band was splitting up because of course they were getting older and of course everybody was over 18 now, but besides that, Veronica was going on a trip to London England, probably was going to flirt with the men there with using her rich wearing charm. While it was another afternoon Archie and Jughead were at Archie's house talking about the future about what they were doing once they enroll into college.

"So Jughead decided what you will do once we get to college?"

"Eat, eat, and eat some more. I heard that the food in college is very good."

"That's good but what about a career?"

"Open up my own restaurant."

"Poor, Juggie. Is that all you can think about? What about love?"

"What about it? It's just a waste of time. Women want you to do this and that all for their pleasure, for laughs and giggles and you want a reward equal to their pleasure but you wind up with less."

"I can understand. But say no more, because after my beach date with Betty..." Archie pulled from his pants pocket a black box and inside was a gold ring with a white diamond. "I will finally pop the question."

"You're gonna propose to Betty?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, man. That's great. But what about Veronica?"

"I know Jug, I've been through this and after evaluating, Veronica, yeah she's rich, and with that she got options when it comes to dating I mean it is already bad enough that I'm competing against Reggie for her heart, but I'm a man with needs, I want to settle down with the one who loves me for me."

"Then It's clear cut because if I can recall Veronica only became affected by you because of your orange hair."

"Right now I'm more worried about how I'm going to break this to Ronnie when she gets back."

"Yeah."

"Meanwhile Jug, you should do the same."

"What did I tell you?"

"Come on Jug, I mean let's face it eating and eating, it will get boring after a while, there's more to life than just eating you know."

"Yeah I know. But right now I'm living life to the fullest."

"I know but Ethel is too. And she is massively interested in you."

"It will be a dark day in Riverdale if I ever become more than friends with her."

"Come on Jug, Ethel's not that bad, she's a very cool girl."

"A very cool girl who drives me crazy!"

"Just you wait Juggie, a girl will one day catch the glimpse of your eye and will do something that will astound you. And as you spend more time with her feeling love inside your heart you will probably say to yourself: 'this is much better than eating.'"

"Yeah, but at the time, you will be married."

"Of course."

Just then Archie's phone rang and Archie had picked it up and answer it.

"Hello this is Archie... Oh hey what's going... Really?... How did I get invited?... Oh... Sure I'll accept, when is it?... 3 hours?... Okay I'll be there. Thanks, bye."

Archie hung up the phone and he and Jughead looked at each other.

"So who was that?"

"Some hotel manager, says I've been invited to someone's going away party. Said to dress formal."

"Are you going to go?" Jughead ask.

"Sure, I mean I don't have a date with Betty until after the 4th of July."

"Isn't that your beach date with her?"

"Yeah and that's when I'll ask her to marry me."

"Okay, well I'll be going."

"All right."

"Just let me know how it went, okay?"

"Sure."

With that Jughead left as Archie got ready, taking a shower and freshening up. He put on his gray tux, and left for the hotel to attend the going away party. There were a few people that Archie knew there. He was able to dance and enjoy the food and have a good time, until the announcer had a mic trying to announce while they brought up a chair in the center of the floor.

"And now to bring out our hostess. But right now she needs the guest of honor to come sit here. And that guest of honor is... Archie Andrews!"

Archie pointed at himself to the announcer and went up to him, he announcer obliged him to take a seat and a few seconds after coming out as the spotlight now shined on her was Cheryl Blossom looking great in her red satin dress with bronze trimmings and designs. She was putting on a little show dancing around until she got to Archie in which she danced a bit erotically in front of him. This went on for a good minute and at the end of a song she struck a pose and the audience had cheered and applauded before leaving she slipped a piece of paper inside his jacket. Archie looked inside his jacket and had looked at a piece of paper it smelled like strawberries. The piece of paper had writing for it was a message.

 ** _"Room 1118 now. I'll be waiting."_**

And after a second thought he actually went up to the room as instructed knocked on the door and someone opened it. When he went in he saw Cheryl there sitting with her legs crossed on the edge of the bed and her arms out she had a smile on her face as if she was happy to see him.

"So I see you came." Cheryl said.

"You called me, I came here. So we're here now." Archie replied.

"Yes but I thank you for coming to my going away party."

"Going away?"

"Yes. I'll be attending college in California after tonight. And... to do it in style, I'll be leaving here by helicopter."

"That's great Cheryl. So what does this..."

Soon after Cheryl walked sexually close to Archie and was soon grinding pelvis to pelvis with him.

"It's kind of sad that I have to leave like this though, leaving the most popular man in all of Riverdale."

"You can choose not to leave."

"Yes, but I can't pass up my dream."

Cheryl kissed him passionately and Archie returned the kiss. Though deep in his mind he wanted to stay true to Betty but it wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend as he was still back and forth between her and Veronica. Archie made his decision and somehow he kind of wanted Cheryl to have some piece of him.

"I kind of wish you would be mine, because I would do what Betty and Veronica might do less."

"And what would..."

Cheryl and reached inside his pants and grabbed on his shaft which made Archie a bit paralyzed she kept on stroking it for a bit before she spent no time unzipping his zipper for his shaft to show before she licked on it.

"Cheryl..."

"Keep saying my name Archie baby."

The more and more she kept on the harder it was for Archie to concentrate, the thought of Archie wanting Betty to go down was a thought dreamt over to see if Betty could have been better but with the way Cheryl was giving it to him he knew it would be hard and probably for the fact that she was the first to go down on him.

Just when Archie thought Cheryl was done she was not as she soon sucked on his erect rod and Archie began to lose it.

"God you're good, Cheryl!"

"Mmm!"

Cheryl kept on going for a while until Archie was about ready to explode.

"Cheryl... I'm coming!"

 _Mmmmmm... Good! Come nice and hard!_

Archie had his orgasm and much to Cheryl's satisfaction he did spill much of his juices hard and fast. Cheryl was able to drink what came out of it and soon after shared some with a passionate kiss. Soon after that, Cheryl looked at him.

"I'll bet you Betty or Veronica wouldn't do what I did."

"Maybe. But you were so good."

"I know."

"I'm sure you will make any man happy."

"Thanks Archie. As for our encounter you may forget it, since you probably already chosen another or you may remember it. But whatever you decide don't forget me Archie Andrews."

"Of course not, we are friends forever Cheryl Blossom."

Archie returned the kiss. After he fixed himself up, he got Cheryl's bags and walked with her to the rooftop where a helicopter was waiting for her he placed her things inside and gave Cheryl one last hug before she got in and went to College far away. As he waved goodbye, he thought about Cheryl one last time by herself before the view changed as she was in the arms of some mysterious man who of course would make her happy. Archie stayed until the Helicopter was out of view in which he said goodbye to the people he knew that attended the party. Archie was able to call and tell Jughead what Cheryl's party was before going to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere in the world, Veronica was out and as usual she was shopping for the latest clothes, shoes, and jewelry while flirting with men from where she was of course. In a hotel she stayed in as the night went by and she went to sleep she had dreams normally involving her being treated like royalty but in one dream she dreamt about Archie and Cheryl for some reason. Yet Veronica questioned it because her battle over Archie's love was mostly between Betty. But it involved them getting intimate only after when Cheryl started to go down did she wake up from the dream. But soon after, Veronica decided that for now it should only be a dream.

Back at Riverdale, Betty couldn't sleep as something was going through her mind, yet it was something so heartbreaking that she couldn't even begin to fathom how Archie would take it, but near her bed was an acceptance letter to a College in New York.

Author's Note: Well there you have it one down two to go and the next chap is going to be a mass doozy for Archie. What will happen? Anyways if you like please leave a review, thanks!


	2. Betty's Last Date

Author's Note: This is the second chap that I'm doing and please no flaming here. Read the first chap, it will explain.

Disclaimer: Read the previous Chapter

Chapter 2

Betty's Last Time With Archie

July 4th was here and Archie couldn't wait to ask Betty to marry her. Even his parents were excited.

"So this is it huh son?" Fred asked.

"It sure is." Archie replied.

"Yes. Betty sure is sweet." Mary said. "But is it a bit sudden to ask her to marry you Archie? You guys aren't into college yet."

"I know mom. But I feel as if I want nobody else but her. We've been friends for so long."

"I know but you know that time could change things. Suppose that something happens?"

"I know. But I feel in my heart that this is right."

"Well okay."

With that, the Andrews was able to continue on doing what they were doing before Archie left to pick Betty up.

Meanwhile at Betty's house Betty barely ate her breakfast and she was dressed to go to the beach with Archie she couldn't fathom to find out Archie's reaction once she tells him that she got accepted into a college in New York. Alice Cooper had looked at Betty and wondered what is wrong.

"Betty dear, what is it?"

"How can I possibly tell Archie that I'm leaving to New York, after all we've been through?"

"Dear somehow you will tell him. I know you have a thing for Archie he is a good man but he's not the only good man on this Earth. There are many others as well. Right now what you need is your dream you've been wanting to be a Journalist."

"I know. But..."

At that point Alice went and hugged her and was able to wipe Betty's tears off her face.

"I raised a strong girl."

"I know mom."

Archie was honking his horn as he was outside and Betty was able to get her thing and meet him outside. She got in his car and they went off to the beach.

Archie and Betty finally made it to the beach and their 4th of July beach date began. They played volleyball, had a picnic, walked along the shore and even swam together. They would resurface and head back to their picnic towel kissing each other. The kissing was intense until Archie couldn't wait anymore to ask her something.

"Betty?"

"Yes, Archie?"

"I have to ask you something."

Betty was for sure what it could be but she had to tell him something.

"I have something to tell you too. Please allow me to go first before you ask."

"Okay sure, what is it Betty?"

Betty took a deep sigh before speaking up.

"I got accepted into a College in New York."

Archie's heart dropped for a bit.

"Yeah New York heard of my journalism skills and had offered me a full scholarship."

"Well I'll join you, too."

Betty knew this and was afraid that this was going to happen.

"Archie, please don't. You got into college here in Riverdale. Riverdale still needs you."

"But Riverdale needs you too Betty."

"But to become a journalist is my dream Archie and I can fulfill it while I'm there. If you could understand, I would need you to support me."

"Which is what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask you..."

Archie had pulled out the box and opened it for the ring to show up, Betty could only tear up as her sons escaped her.

"I wanted to ask you Betty Cooper... will you marry me?"

Betty began to cry.

"Archie Andrews... you are... so... Sweet."

Suddenly Archie's heart began to sink. For he knew that Betty would decline, and in Betty's mind she was being called all types of bimbos because she finally won Archie's heart. She won his heart against Veronica, and cannot accept it because of her dream.

"Archie, I..."

"Don't say no more."

"Archie please... I am truly sorry. I know you loved me so much."

"I know Betty it's not your fault. Maybe fate has brought us to different paths. For I mean it has been a wild ride for all of us."

"I agree."

Betty gave Archie a hug.

"If it's anything Archie, I really enjoy our 4th Of July beach date. I'll always remember this."

"Me too Betty, me too..."

Archie and Betty kissed for a long while like it would be the last time they would ever speak to each other throughout it all tears were shed. However Archie stop for a bit.

"Archie?"

"Betty I want to do something. I want to give you something to remember me by."

"What is it?"

"Please accept it."

Betty didn't know what Archie talked about but she became too lost in the pleasure as Archie had kissed down her body and through the fabric of her blue and silver trimmed bikini. This kept on until Archie arrived at her sweet core and without a second to spare he pushed the fabric aside and began licking away at her core. Betty kept on panting and gasping as the pleasure intensified for her.

'Betty Cooper how could you? How could you do this to Archie? How can you deny such a man?'

Many thoughts was going through Betty's mind right now but all she did was cry softly as she's regretting the very thought of putting her dream over Archie. However she was close to her orgasm in which Archie quickened the pace and Betty moaned louder than before.

"Archie... I'm... I'm going to..."

When she had her orgasm Archie quickly lapped up the juices and shared some with Betty in a kiss yet to both of them that kiss will forever let them know that they will forever be best friends despite not being able to be more than that.

After they shed a few more tears Archie had taken Betty home where Betty ended up crying almost all night scenarios played in her head hoping there was a solution for her and Archie to be together but the answer was the same that they had to stay true to themselves. Days following that date, Betty was at the airport ready to go to New York. She shared one last kiss with Archie before boarding her plane. And Archie was able to see Betty fly off with tears in his face. Betty shed tears as well as she saw Archie through the airport. An hour later, Archie left to go home and continue on with his music.

About two and a half hours after Archie left the airport, Veronica's plane came in and she was completely shocked that only Reggie came there to see her back.

"Why hello Riverdale Queen."

"Nice to see you too Reggie. Now where's my Archiekins?"

"I'm not sure, I think he's at home. Although I do recall that he was here before I came here to greet you back."

"Are you telling me Archie couldn't wait for me?"

"I'm sure he had something important to do. But not to worry I'm here and I'm also free for tomorrow and the next day."

 _"That Archie, wait until I get ahold of him. He didn't answer my calls or anything! I'll be sure to get him for missing out on my return!"_

With that, Veronica and Reggie went out on a return date and was posting selfies to send to Archie. Back at home Archie looked at the photos and shedded tears for the moment he saw Betty leave Riverdale, he didn't care if Veronica dated someone else. He faced the facts that Veronica will always be above Archie and his standards. She's rich and in ways in which some are sexy; powerful. On the ride to Veronica's mansion as Reggie and Veronica kept talking and having a good time Veronica had felt a short breeze in the wind. Which at that time she noticed that the winds of Riverdale was telling her that someone's gone. Though it didn't bothered her much, she kept on with her talking with Reggie until they got home.

That night when she slept she dreamt about Archie though ticked off at him for not showing she dreamt that Archie was alone and sad another dream was that he was having a fun time with Betty and he had proposed to her and she said yes. Confused on what to make of this, she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: The confrontation, The revealations and the toughest choice of all will be of course in the upcoming sequel. What will happen?


End file.
